Once Again
by e.laxxy
Summary: Sequel for 'Safe and Sound' Story./ Hinata kembali ke Konoha setelah 3 tahun menghilang, namun ia benar-benar berbeda setelah kepergian Sasuke./ sasuhina and other slight./ DLDR!./ Read and Review? Happy Reading


**3 Tahun setelah perang dunia ninja ke 4**

Tok. Tok.

"Masuk."

" _Ohayou_ Naruto-sama."

DEG!

 _Su-suara itu! Bukankah dia..._ Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang sembari ia memutar posisi duduknya menghadap ke pemilik suara tersebut. Sang _Rokudaime Hokage_ bersurai pirang itu menatap sosok di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Hi-hi-hinata-chan!?"

 **Once Again**

 **Sequel from** ** _Safe and Sound_**

Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning :** GAJE, TYPO, OOC, CANON-MODIF, DLL

 **Rated :** T

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Hinata, Naruto x Sakura

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort

 **DLDR. NO FLAME.**

Prolog

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto.

"Hn. _Tadaima,_ Naruto-sama." Bisiknya sembari memandang lurus jendela besar yang berada di ruangan Hokage tersebut.

" _O-okae-eri_ Hi-hinata." Jawabnya gugup, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Surai indigo dan mata lavendernya masih sama, namun ada yang berbeda. Wajahnya. Tatapannya. Dingin. Datar. Kosong. Sama sekali bukan Hinata yang dulu. Gaya berpakaiannya juga berubah, jika dulu ia mengenakan baju jaring dan jaket serta celana tiga perempat, sekarang ia menggunakan sesuatu seperti jubah berwarna putih berlengan panjang yang sedikit terbuka pada bagian dadanya. Ia juga menggunakan pelindung lengan berwarna hitam _sama seperti Sasuke ketika menyerang pertemuan 5 Kage waktu itu..._ ujar Naruto di dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata? Lama tak bertemu..." Bisik Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan senyum lima jari andalannya, namun tidak direspon oleh mantan _Heiress_ Hyuuga tersebut.

" _Daijoubu_ , dan bagaimana dengan anda Naruto-sama?"

"Hinata... Tidak perlu terlalu formal begitu... Panggil saja namaku tanpa _suffix_ sama." Dengusnya sebal. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis melihat Naruto yang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Bagaimana Konoha, Naruto-san?"

"Hi-hinata, kau ini formal sekali! Bersikaplah seperti biasa—"

" _Iie._ Sudah 3 tahun aku meninggalkan Konoha dan kurasa semua orang melupakanku, jadi aku berniat memulai semua dari awal." Ujarnya sambil tetap memandang lurus ke jendela.

"Jadi... Kemana saja kau selama 3 tahun ini Hinata-chan?"

"Hanya melihat dunia." Jawabnya singkat. Membuat Naruto membelalak karena terkejut.

"Kau ini! Lama-lama semakin mirip Sasuke saj—" belum selesai Naruto berbicara sebuah gebrakan keras di meja membuatnya terdiam. "Bisakah anda tidak menyebut nama orang sembarangan, tuan Hokage?" geramnya dengan nada yang sangat menusuk.

BRAAKKKK!

Pintu ruang hokage terbuka lebar, seorang _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda dan satu ninja laki-laki dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik masuk tanpa permisi.

"Na-naruto! Salah satu anggota ANBU bilang kalau seseorang menyelinap masuk dan ia berkata kalau penyusup itu adalah Hi—" Kiba kehilangan kata-kata setelah melihat _kunoichi_ berambut indigo yang meletakkan tangannya diatas meja dan wajah sang _Rokudaime_ yang pucat pasi. "—nata?" sambung Sakura yang tak kalah terkejutnya. Hinata menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

" _Gomenasai_ _Rokudaime_ -sama. Saya mohon diri dulu." Hinata berjalan keluar tanpa memperdulikan Kiba dan Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya.

GREP!

"Hinata-chan... Benarkah itu dirimu?" Tanya Kiba sambil menarik lengan Hinata. Hinata tak menjawab namun menepis tangan Kiba dengan kasar, ia tetap berjalan dan terhenti karena seseorang memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Hi-hinata! Darimana saja kau!? Aku sungguh merindukanmu Hinata! Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengan kami! Kenapa kau ini Hinata!?" Teriak Sakura yang masih memeluk erat sahabatnya yang amat sangat ia rindukan tersebut. Hinata masih diam tak bergeming. "Tak tahukah kau Hinata? Kami semua merindukanmu!" Hinata melepas pelukan Sakura dan berbalik.

CTAK.

"Awwww!" teriak Sakura akibat sentilan yang lumayan keras di dahinya

."Kau ini Sakura-chan, masih saja berisik! Aku juga rindu kalian, mungkin aku akan menetap disini dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalananku." Jawabnya datar lalu menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

"E-eh?!" Sakura terkesiap. Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang masih pucat pasi menatap meja yang terkena gebrakan Hinata.

"Naruto! APA YANG TERJADI! KENAPA HINATA JADI SEPERTI ITU?!" Kiba yang masih dilanda emosi mencengkeram kerah jubah Hokage Naruto, melupakan fakta bahwa orang yang sedang diamuknya ini seorang HOKAGE!

"KI-KIBA! TENANGLAH DULU TADI—"

"Kalian berisik sekali, ada apa dengan tadi? Oh iya, barusan saja aku bertemu Hinata di luar, dia menjengkelkan sekali." Ujar Sai yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Hokage dengan senyum palsunya.

"DIAM KAU!" teriak Kiba dan Naruto bebarengan sambil melempar _deathglare_ ke Sai. Setelah Naruto bisa menenangkan emosi Kiba, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalian merasa Hinata berubah tidak?" tanyanya sambil menatap satu persatu rekannya.

"Sangat berubah."

"Dia bukan Hinata yang kita kenal. Err kurasa..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimat. "Kalau boleh kubilang dia jadi mirip Sa-sasuke-kun." Lanjutnya lirih sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Apa mungkin gara-gara kepergian teme ya?" renung Naruto.

"Bisa jadi, mengingat Hinata-san menghilang setelah upacara pemakaman Sasuke." Sai menimpali.

"Itu masih masuk akal, tapi aku penasaran apa yang dilakukannya setelah itu, ia... Tidak menjadi _nuke-nin_ seperti Sasuke kan?" Naruto berkata lamat-lamat sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya. Mereka bertiga terdiam mendengar penuturan sang _Rokudaime_ Hokage.

Hinata berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalan di Konoha, desa yang menurutnya memiliki banyak kenangan buruk. Ia terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar ia berada di sebuah _mansion_ berlambang kipas. Mansion Uchiha.

 **Flashback ON**

 **1 Bulan sebelum Perang Dunia Ninja 4**

 _Hari ini Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat, ia berkata bahwa ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu yang amat sangat penting. Hinata benar-benar gugup, mengingat Uchiha yang satu itu tidak pernah dekat dengannya, dalam diam Hinata memikirkan kesalahannya saat misi terakhir yang mereka dapatkan berdua._

 _"_ _A-ano... Sa-sasuke-san? Go-gomen nee kalau a-aku melakukan kesalahan saat misi terakhir kita ke Kumogakure..." Cicit Hinata ketakutan._

 _"_ _Hn?" Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan berbalik menatap Hinata yang menunduk sambil mencengkeram celananya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekatinya._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau tiba-tiba meminta maaf Hyuuga?" tanyanya sambil menatap intens gadis di depannya._

 _"_ _Ku-kukira Sa-sasuke-san mau memarahiku a-akibat kecerobohanku sa-saat itu," Suaranya makin bergetar karena ketakutan. Sasuke menyeringai dan langsung meraih badan Hinata dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style._

 _"_ _KYAAAAA Sa-sasuke-san! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Muka Hinata memerah akibat perlakuan Sasuke yang tidak biasa._

 _"_ _Bodoh." Gumam Sasuke sambil menggendong Hinata melewati atap rumah penduduk Konoha._

 _"_ _Kyaaaaaa!" Teriak Hinata ketika merasakan dirinya melayang. Sasuke tersenyum tipis menyadari Hinata mempererat pelukannya di leher Sasuke._

 _Tap_

 _Mereka berdua berhenti di depan mansion Uchiha. Sasuke memasuki rumah sambil tetap menggendong Hinata. Sasuke menurunkannya, lalu menutup pintu. Hinata masih tertunduk dengan muka yang amat sangat merah._

 _"_ _S-sa-sasuke-san? Se-sebenarnya a-apa yang mau kau bi-bicarakan?" tanyanya takut-takut. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan mengelus pipi Hinata._

 _"_ _Apa kau masih mencintai dobe, Hinata?" Hinata menggeleng pelan._

 _"_ _I-iie Sasuke-san, a-aku sudah tidak mencintainya, la-lagipula ia akan me-menikah dengan Sakura-san bulan depan." Sasuke terkekeh dan mendongakkan dagu Hinata agar Hinata bisa melihatnya._

 _"_ _Aku memilih gadis yang tepat." Gumamnya samar-samar._

 _"_ _Na-nani?" Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, aku lapar. Masakkan sesuatu untukku, Hyuuga." Bisiknya sambil memeluk Hinata dari belakang._

 _"_ _A-ano, Sa-sasuke-san..."_

 _"_ _Kun. Sa-su-ke-kun."_

 _"_ _Aaaaa baiklah Sasuke-kun, bi-bisa lepaskan a-aku? Ba-bagaimana aku bisa me-masak ka-kalau Sasuke-kun memelukku seperti i-ini" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan mengekori Hinata ke dapur. Ia melihat bagaimana Hinata memasak, mondar-mandir sambil sesekali mengajaknya berbicara, mengingatkannya pada mendiang sang ibu, Uchiha Mikoto._

 _"_ _Sasuke-kun, kenapa melamun?" tanyanya ketika menghidangkan makanan di meja. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke._

 _"_ _Kau tahu Hinata? Kau mirip sekali dengan Kaa-sanku." Sasuke mendapati makan malamnya didominasi oleh tomat, membuat Sasuke mengernyit._

 _"_ _Darimana kau tahu aku suka tomat Hyuuga?" tanyanya penuh selidik._

 _"_ _A-ano hanya insting saja, da-dari sekian banyak bahan makanan, se-sepertinya tomat yang paling banyak jumlahnya. Ka-kalau Sasuke-kun tidak suka biar aku buatkan yang lain" Sasuke tak menghiraukan cicitan Hinata dan langsung menyendokkan sop tomat itu ke dalam mulutnya._

 _"_ _Tidak buruk. Aku menyukainya." Jawabnya membuat Hinata terperangah, selama 18 tahun bersama, baru kali ini mereka berinteraksi dan menurut Hinata, Sasuke sungguh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang dibicarakan orang-orang. Hinata terhanyut dalam lamunannya ketika Sasuke selesai makan._ _"_ _Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya sambil berjalan menuju kursi yang diduduki Hinata._

 _"_ _Nee, kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Menurutku yang dibicarakan orang-orang tentangmu itu salah, menurutku kau pemuda yang sangat baik" Jawab Hinata. "Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, menyuruhnya berdiri dan menggendongnya lagi menuju sebuah sofa, Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya –serta- Hinata di pangkuannya. Hinata merasa semua ini aneh, namun entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman dengan keadaan seperti ini._

 _"_ _Kau cantik Hyuuga." Bisiknya sambil menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari perpotongan leher Hinata. Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh ketika hembusan nafas Sasuke menggelitik lehernya._

 _"_ _A-ah Sa-sasuke-hmpph" Bibir Hinata terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke. Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke namun tenaganya jelas kalah._

 _"_ _Hah hah, Sa-sasuke-kun! Hah kenapa hah kau menciumku?" Pekiknya ketika Sasuke menghentikan ciumannya. Sasuke menyeringai dan berbisik tepat di telinga kanan Hinata._

 _"_ _Watashi to Kekkon, Hime.*"_

 **Flashback Off**

TES.

Setitik cairan bening menetes dari mata lavendernya. Hinata cepat-cepat berlari dari tempat yang penuh kenangan tersebut.

TBC

*Menikahlah denganku.

A/N: Halo minnaaaaa^^ ini adalah sequel dari Oneshot 'Safe and Sound' dan ini merupakan Canon-Modif kedua buatan author, bagaimana menurut readers, Keep or Delete? Atau mau kasih lime.. Err... maybe lemon juga? Please leave an review. Arigatooooooo. Hope you like this Fict.


End file.
